vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox McCloud
Summary Fox McCloud is an anthropomorphic red fox and the main protagonist of the Star Fox series, who sometimes literally goes by the name of Star Fox, especially by his many enemies. He is additionally a pilot, combatant, adventurer, and the leader of the Star Fox team. Fox is the son of James McCloud, who edified him throughout his childhood to never give up. Fox McCloud was a cadet at the Cornerian Defense Army Academy when he heard the news that his father, James McCloud, had met a violent end at the hands of the twisted genius, Andross. The senior McCloud had been betrayed by his own wingman, Pigma Dengar, and delivered into a deadly trap from which there was seemingly no escape. Only James's wingman, Peppy Hare, managed to limp home in his badly damaged starfighter. As the only survivor of the original Star Fox Team, Peppy insisted that the young Fox take on the leadership of the group and form a new team of pilots. Thrust into the leadership role that he wasn't prepared for, Fox recruited the hot-tempered Falco Lombardi and the mechanical genius Slippy Toad to make up the new Star Fox Team. For a price, this crack group will fight against any threat to the Cornerian star system. Although it may appear that the Star Fox Team is motivated only by financial gain, it will only accept missions that serve to uphold justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A, High 6-A with vehicles Name: Fox McCloud Origin: Star Fox Gender: Male Age: 30 years old in Star Fox Command Classification: Red Fox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled with melee weapons and firearms, Skilled pilot, Skilled strategist Attack Potency: Wall level by himself and with weak weapons (Overpowered an 8 meter tall saurian with Krystal´s staff. Can blow up small Aparoids with his blaster and send people flying dozens of meters in the air with a charged blast and one-shot them), Small Building level with his best weapons (His grenades have a 12-foot blast radius), Multi-Continent level with vehicles. Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (He has dodged arrows and blasters), FTL with the Arwing. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Building level (Survived great falls, being crushed by the 8-meter tall Saurian, and an Aparoid around this size), higher with barriers and reflectors. Multi-Continent level with vehicles. Stamina: High; seems to be much higher than a regular human via feats. Range: Varies; a few dozen meters generally (With a blaster, and Landmaster); much further with the Arwing. Standard Equipment: Various weapons listed here *'On the ground:' **Blaster: It shoots blaster bolts and has unlimited ammo, if charged up it can release a large blast that can send people flying in the air. **Gatling gun: A standard gatling gun that fires bullets at high speeds. **Machinegun: A standard machinegun that fires bullets at high speeds. **Homing Launcher: Shoots a missile that locks onto the target. **Plasma Cannon: A large double handed blaster that shoots plasma, it has unlimited ammo. **Sniper Rifle: A standard sniper rifle that can kill most enemies in one shot. **Grenade: A grenade that creates an explosion that kills on a 12 feet radius. **Sensor Bomb: A bomb that works as a mine, if something passes near it, it explodes. *'Vehicles:' *Arwing *Landmaster Intelligence: High, is a skilled fighter and pilot Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Eli Shane (Slugterra) Eli's profile (Note: Fox only had access to his 9-B and 9-A weapons) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pilots Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Male Characters Category:Star Fox Category:Martial Artists Category:Mammals Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6